Ketika Aku Berubah
by Sylvanas the dragonrider
Summary: Kau boleh berubah wujud, tapi jangan biarkan hal tersebut menghalangi semangatmu. Komamura X Iba Friendship fic. Mind to RnR?


**Ketika Aku Berubah**

**Bleach selamanya punya Tite Kubo**

**Rate T ajah**

**Genre Angst dan friendship**

**Komamura dan Iba friendhip fic**

**Bleach 558 spoiler**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tetsuzaimon?"

"Iya taichou?"

Iba mendekati seekor serigala berbulu coklat yang memanggilnya barusan. Iya, kini Komandan divisi tujuh – Nana bantai taichou – telah berubah bentuk. Menjadi seekor serigala berbulu coklat. Hal yang menyedihkan jika hanya untuk membalas dendam. Ya, itu menurut Sajin Komamura.

"Menurutmu, apakah aku masih diakui? Maksudku, keberadaanku sebagai shinigami? Sebagai Nana bantai taichou? Apakah kau masih menganggapku ada, bukan tidak ada seolah – olah aku sudah tewas?" kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Komamura membuat Iba tercengang. Ia kemudian menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau bagian dari kami, bukan?"

Komamura terdiam sambil menatap bayangannya di sebuah kubangan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seolah – olah ia bercermin terhadap pantulannya. Ia membayangkan dirinya adalah serigala anthromorfik seperti dulu, kemudian ia membayangkan sedang melihat dirinya dalam bentuk manusia. Ia teringat kalimat yang keluar dari mulut nenek moyangnya.

_Keluarga kita memang dibuat untuk balas dendam._

Komamura kecewa dengan apa yang ia pilih. Kecewa sekali. Ia tidak menghiraukan apa yang ia katakan pada Tousen ketika bertarung dengannya. Balas dendam akan membuatmu buta. Ya, Komamura tahu ia bukanlah orang bijaksana jika ia yang mengatakan sendiri kalimat tersebut justru jatuh ke jurang kehancuran karena balas dendam. Kalau saja ia tidak membalas dendam, kalau saja ia ingat dengan kalimatnya sendiri, mungkin apa yang ia pikul sekarang tidak terjadi, bahkan meskipun ia dapat menumbangkan satu sternritter ia kecewa dengan semua ini.

_Jadi, inikah kompensasinya karena aku telah menggadaikan jiwaku demi balas dendam?_

Rasa pilu menyelimuti hatinya. Kalimat tersebut terngiang ngiang dalam kepalanya. Ia sadar ia telah dibutakan oleh balas dendam.

"Taichou?"

"Uh, iya?" Komamura menengadah.

"Jangan sedih, taichou. Aku akan selalu disisimu seperti yang biasa kulakukan, tidak peduli seperti apa dirimu sekarang ini."

Kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir orang dihadapannya membuat hatinya sedikit terhibur, tapi itu tak cukup untuk menghilangkan kegundahan yang bersarang dalam hatinya.

"Tidak apa – apa jika kau ingin meninggalkanku. Aku tahu sekarang aku tidak berguna lagi." Komamura menggeleng – geleng dengan muram. Iba berjongkok dan mengelus kepala Komamura dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidak, sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Karena kaulah aku bisa menjadi seorang fukutaichou, dan berhasil membuat ibuku bahagia melihat anaknya menjadi fukutaichou. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan orang yang telah membantuku membuat ibuku bangga." Komamura menghindar dari tangan Iba.

"Jangan berterima kasih kepadaku, Tetsuzaimon. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih terhadap dirimu sendiri, bukan aku."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan berhasil tanpamu. Karena itu aku sangat berterima kasih padamu." Iba menggeleng cepat.

Komamura membuang muka. "Iu dahulu. Sekarang aku sudah berubah. Jika mau kau bisa meninggalkanku membusuk di hutan. Kau bisa membuangku jika mau. Aku rela, karena aku tahu aku memang tidak berguna."

Iba terkejut dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Komamura. "Tidak taichou, tidak. Kau boleh berubah wujud, tapi jangan biarkan hal tersebut menghalangi semangatmu. Kau juga harus tahu, jika ingin berguna bagi yang lain tidak selalu membantu di medan laga, tapi kau bisa membantu kami dibelakang meja saja itu sudah cukup. Kau bisa menyumbangkan taktik atau yel – yel penyemangat itu sudah membantu."

Komamura menatap Iba tanpa berkedip. Senyum berkembang di wajahnya. "Kau benar. Aku seharusnya tetap semangat. Apalagi jika ini menyangkut Yamamoto – dono."

Iba tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri. "Karena itu, jangan menyalahkan dirimu atau menganggap dirimu tidak berguna. Kau boleh menyesali takdir, tapi jangan biarkan kau hancur karena takdir. Ayo, kita bertarung bersama, taichou! Demi Yamamoto – soutaichou!"

Komamura kembali bersemangat. "Tentu! Ayo, demi Yamamoto – dono!"

**THE END**

**Silvia: "Hah, ini dia fic yang dibuat hanya 2 jam! Amazing!"**

**Komamura: "Ini terlalu pendek!"**

**Silvia: "Berisik! Btw, selama liburan akhir tahun, Silvia akan hiatus dulu! Hehe, kan Silvia butuh liburan juga!"**

**Iba: "Gw gak diajak?"**

**Silvia: "Enggaklah! Tekor entar gw! Nah, berminat mereview minna?"**


End file.
